No Matter What
by blackwhspers
Summary: Faye y Diana llevan un tiempo estando "juntas", a escondidas del resto y sin ser nada oficial, pero un día Diana le exige a Faye una respuesta clara sobre qué son, ¿Cuál será la respuesta de Faye? ¿Cómo llevarán la situación? Ugh, apesto con los summary, pero les recomiendo que lean c: ["M" por precaución].


Hola c: Bueno, esto lo escribí hace... pfff mucho tiempo, y de hecho se pueden dar cuenta por lo corto que es :/ Pero bueno, Fayana siempre ha sido mi OTP favorito, así que lo publico solo para hacer memoria y recordar aquellos tiempos. Lo escribí pensando en la canción titulada "No Matter What", de Papa Roach c:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

**THE SECRET CIRCLE NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

**"No Matter What"**

* * *

Faye estaba en su habitación, acostada en su cama mirando el techo con la Luz apagada. El silencio era su música de fondo y en sus pensamientos gobernaba la imagen de ella, la única chica que la podía hacer sentir insegura; Diana. Faye no era de las chicas que se preocupaba de las consecuencias, pero cuando se trataba de Meade, todo era distinto. Diana traía en ella lo inesperado, sacaba lo mejor de ella y la hacia sentirse vulnerable.

Diana, por su parte, estaba terminando de ordenar las cosas en el local de Adam. El padre de él le había pedido ayuda con un evento que organizó el único club deportivo de Chance Harbor. Estaba recogiendo los platos sucios de todas las mesas, pero no estaba concentrada en eso, sino en qué era lo que tenía con Faye, y estaba preocupada que la parte "inmadura" de la chica en cuestión no hubiera olvidado la pelea que habían tenido hace un par de horas sobre el mismo tema, sobre si era algo serio y querer salir del closet juntas.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Diana?" El padre de Adam la sacó de sus pensamientos.

"¿Disculpe?" Preguntó la chica, confusa.

El padre de Adam tomó la bandeja con loza que tenía Diana en sus manos. "Te vez cansada, será mejor que vayas a tu casa".

"No, no se preocupe, prefiero terminar con esto".

"Insisto, además..." Se acercó y susurró "has sido aún más ayuda que Adam".

La chica, sin más remedio, se quitó el delantal y lo depositó sobre la mesa conjunta a ellos. "De acuerdo, muchas gracias" Tomó su bolso de la barra y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

"Mañana puedes venir a recoger el dinero por el trabajo de hoy" Dijo él antes de que la chica saliera del local. Diana giró la cabeza y le dio una sonrisa de cortesía.

Una vez fuera buscó las llaves de su auto, pero la desconcentración era tal que pasaron varios minutos, los que parecieron milenios, hasta que por fin las encontró junto con una foto de Melissa, Faye y ella hace un par de años. Abrió la puerta de su auto y contempló la foto un par de segundos antes de tomar su celular y decidir enviar un mensaje a Faye. 'Tenemos que hablar sobre nosotras, ahora. Voy a tu casa'.

Faye había decidido darse una ducha para relajarse y el mensaje le llegó justo cuando salía del baño. Vio que su celular estaba iluminado, lo cogió y leyó el mensaje. Una sonrisa se figuró en su rostro. "Típico de Meade" Pensó en voz alta "Siempre tan directa". Tiró el celular en su cama y abrió su armario para elegir una ropa adecuada a esta situación, pero como era obvio de Chamberlain, simplemente cogió su pijama y se lo colocó. Bajó a preparar chocolate caliente, y en eso, Diana toca a la puerta.

"Por favor no me cierres la puerta en la cara" Dijo inmediatamente cuando Faye le abrió la puerta.

Faye sonrió ante tal oración y se movió al costado permitiéndole el paso a Diana. "¿Por qué crees que haría eso?" La morena arqueó una ceja mirando a Faye. "...a ti" Agregó finalmente cerrando la puerta tras ella.

"No contestaste el mensaje y conociéndote, pensé que quizás te querías evitar todo esto" Se excusó Meade.

Faye caminó hacia ella, puso sus manos en las caderas de la chica y la acercó acortando todo centímetro que las separaba. "Tal vez no me conoces tan bien" Dijo antes de besarla.

"No" Dijo Diana, peleando consigo misma para no corresponderle el beso. "Tenemos que hablar".

Faye la soltó y se tiró en el sofá. "Lo sé, eso dijiste en el mensaje..." Dijo desinteresadamente.

La otra chica caminó hacia el sofá y se sentó junto a ella. No sabía si hablar o no, porque no sabía si se encontraba la señora Chamberlain en casa. "Yo..." Dijo finalmente.

"Tranquila, mi mamá está en el colegio... Como siempre" Se levantó de golpe del sofá y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

"¿Quieres chocolate caliente?" Preguntó desde la otra habitación. No espero respuesta y apareció inmediatamente con dos tazas con chocolate.

Diana la miró extrañada. "¿En serio? ¿Faye Chamberlain preocupándose por los demás?" Recibió el chocolate que le entregó Faye y bebió un par de sorbos. Faye estaba incómoda, ser amable con las personas y mostrarse vulnerable no era específicamente el pasatiempo favorito de ella. Ignoró el comentario y se acomodó junto a Diana. "Gracias" le dijo gentilmente Diana mientras la miraba a los ojos.

"Como sea..." No le gustaba esta situación, generalmente cuando las dos chicas estaban juntas, lo menos que hacían era hablar.

"Entonces..." Dijo Diana mientras bebía otro sorbo de su chocolate caliente.

Faye se levantó del sofá y comenzó a caminar lentamente, en círculos, bebiendo chocolate. "Entonces..."

"El otro día no terminamos nuestra conversación" Diana dijo mientras seguía con la mirada la extraña trayectoria que estaba haciendo Faye por la sala. Esperaba su respuesta, pero en cambio de responder, Faye tomó el control de la televisión y la encendió "¿Sabías? Van a dar una maratón de The Vampire Diaries" Se tiró en el sillón cerca de la TV.

"Faye" Dijo Diana para tratar de conseguir la atención de la otra chica en la habitación. Sin resultado, se levantó y se puso en frente de Faye. "Necesito saber qué somos, y hasta que tú no me lo aclares, seremos nada" Levantó el tono de voz en la última palabra, caminó hacia la puerta cogiendo su bolso en el trayecto.

"¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?" Se levantó Faye, para encontrarse con una mirada herida de Meade.

"¡Que a dónde voy! ¡Enserio te importa Faye! ¿Sabes? ¡Me cansé, me cansé de todo esto. Me cansé de fingir que somos sólo amigas cuando sabes que eso no es cierto! ¡Me cansé de tus jueguitos de niña de primaria, y..." Se dio cuenta de que estaba prácticamente gritando y bajó el tono. Un par de lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas, y después de una pausa en donde logró relajarse un poco, prosiguió "¿Sabes? Ya dejaré de pensar en lo que a ti te gustaría o no, dejare de intentar entenderte cuando es lógicamente imposible." Otra pausa. Trataba de contener todas sus lágrimas y reunir fuerzas para seguir hablando. "Lo nuestro, lo que sea que era esto que teníamos, se acabó".

Faye se dio cuenta del enorme error que cometió, como siempre, pero no dejaría que ocurriera lo mismo que la noche anterior. Corrió hasta la puerta, impidiéndole el paso a Diana para que pudiera salir. Se quedaron mirando cara a cara, cada una penetrando en la mirada de la otra. "Sé qué no soy la mejor persona del mundo..." Comenzó Faye mientras se acercaba lentamente a Diana, preparada para cualquier reacción inesperada de ella. "Sé que lo he estropeado todo, pero..." Dio unos últimos pasos para llegar a Diana. Con su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la mejilla de Meade, que estaba bañada en lágrimas. Y con la otra mano jaló a Diana por la cintura, con el mismo movimiento que hizo cuando Diana llegó, acortando la distancia que las separaba. Antes de pronunciar la palabras finales procuró que siguieran conectadas con la mirada.

"Te Amo". La besó. La besó como nunca antes lo había hecho, dejando que todos sus sentimientos hacia ella se expresaran solos, mediante el beso.

Diana no se pudo resistir y abrazó a Faye por la cintura, sin dejar que el movimiento parara tan hermoso beso.

Se separaron en busca de aire, sin perder contacto físico. Diana sonrió, "Yo también Te Amo". Le dio un pequeño beso antes de que su sonrisa desapareciera. "Pero necesito saber qué somos, y..."

Faye la interrumpe. "Meade, te preocupas demasiado".

"No. O sea, sí, pero toda esta situación de verdad me confunde". Se separaron.

Faye se vuelve acercar a Diana. Había algo que sentía cuando se separaban, no lo soportaba. Necesitaba sentirla cerca de ella, necesitaba estar cerca de Diana. Le tomó la mano calmando toda preocupación.

"¿Entonces?" Le preguntó.

"La verdad es que pensaba hacerlo más lindo, no de esta forma, pero... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?" Ahora era Diana quien la acercaba con la manos en la cintura.

"Créeme que no hay nada más lindo que este momento donde estamos las dos" Se besaron "Sí, claro que quiero, pero..." Se separaron, otra vez. Faye se tiró en el sofá, mirando un punto fijo cualquiera.

Aunque Faye no lo quisiera admitir, le daba miedo amar. Amar y salir herida de toda esta situación, o peor aún, amar y dañar a alguien. No, no a alguien, sino dañar a Diana. Eso era lo que menos quería y lo que verdaderamente la destruiría si pasaba. Ése era su punto débil, Diana.

"Y ahora qué..." Se sentó junto a Faye. Sabía que algo iba mal cuando vio que una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla. "¿Estás bien?". Puso una mano en su espalda, deslizándola en círculos para calmar a Faye.

"Tengo miedo" Dijo Faye casi en un hilo de voz.

"Todos tenemos miedo a amar, Faye, pero no por eso salimos corriendo, huyendo del amor." La abrazó. "Además, sin importa qué, yo siempre seguiré a tu lado".

"¿Sin importar qué?" Le preguntó con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Claro, ahora estamos juntas." Le correspondió la sonrisa. "¿Qué quieres hacer..." No pudo acabar la frase debido al beso de Faye.

Ahora, Faye estaba en su zona de seguridad. No dejó de besarla mientras se movía ágilmente y colocaba sus rodillas en cada costado de Diana. "¿Habitación?" Preguntó Diana entre medio de los besos. Faye no respondió e inmediatamente jaló a Diana de la mano y subieron las escaleras.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer, es corto... lo sé, no me reten y no se enojen conmigo :cc También escribo Jori (JadexTori de Victorious) por si quieren pasar a mi perfil, leer, comentar o dar fav x3


End file.
